


Rest in Peace, Big Tex

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of people wonder how Big Tex caught fire and burned up. The Winchesters know the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in Peace, Big Tex

Dean had that manic glint in his eye, the one that always meant trouble. He'd had it for hours now, ever since they got to the fairgrounds and he caught sight of the huge statue that towered above everything else. "Man, oh, man, do we have the greatest job or what!" he crowed, repeating the same thing he'd said then.  
  
And just like he'd said that morning, Sam tried yet  _again_  to inject a note of caution and sense into the whole thing. "We're just here to scope it out," he reminded his brother.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, scope it out," he said absently, but his attention had already shifted from Sam to a nearby food booth. "Lookit, Sammy, they have deep-fried s'mores!"  
  
Ordinarily, Sam would've reminded him they had a job to do, but at the moment, food seemed like a decent distraction. "Pretty cool," he agreed. "You wanna get some?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. After the job." And okay,  _that_  was different. Since when did Dean pass up anything deep fried for less than the end of the world? "First, we got a ghost to gank."  
  
"We don't know for sure that it's a ghost," he attempted to remind him, although most of the signs they'd found so far did indeed point in that direction. The only problem was that the dead guy had been cremated two years ago. But that didn't stop the weird noises or frequent ride breakdowns that had been going on at the Texas State Fair for the past two years.  
  
Bobby's theory was that he was tied to some genetic material that had been left behind after a smelting accident. Apparently, the guy had worked at a steel factory when he was younger, and been badly burned when they were in the process of building a skeleton for a large statue. A statue that would eventually find a home at the fairgrounds as Big Tex.  
  
"C'mon, Sammy, hurry it up," Dean urged. "We gotta get this done before anybody notices."  
  
"Right, cause exorcising a 50-foot tall statue is something we can be at all covert about."  
  
"52 feet." When Sam looked over at him, Dean gave him an innocent look. "What? I read up on him."  
  
He didn't bother to take the bait, just headed over to the boot and crouched down to start picking the lock. "We'd just better hope the hex bags work. Cause otherwise, I'm out of ideas."  
  
His brother laughed. "Don't worry about it, Sammy. When in doubt, we've always got the old standby."  
  
At that, Sam shot him an incredulous look. "You want to burn a 52-foot tall steel statue? One that's basically on par with the flag around here? Dean, are you trying to get us killed?!? This is Texas! People still carry guns on their hips around here!"  
  
"Hey, if you think you can go all ghost whisperer on the thing's ass, then be my guest. Otherwise, we're torching this mother."  
  
He glared at Dean, then rose to his feet when the lock finally gave. "Thought we agreed no more Sixth Sense jokes."  
  
"You're just jealous cause you ain't nearly as cute as Haley Joel Osment." Dean thumped him on the back and hefted the canvas bag that held their supplies. "But you'll always be the top psychic in my book, Sammy, you know that. Now c'mon, let's waste this thing!"  
  
Sam felt a knot tighten low in his stomach as he followed Dean into the big cowboy's boot. It might be trite and cliched, but he had a really bad feeling about this.


End file.
